Being a cloud can sometimes suck
by 7shikatema1
Summary: Shikamaru has been ripped out of his body and can't get it back until a troublesome woman does something about it but at the same time Sasuke seems to be getting awfully close to Temari... How will temari deal with a very VERY sedictive Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

'Its so hot' thought Shikamaru as he walked the few miles he had left before getting to the sand village. 'Temari better be waiting for me with some lemonade or something' A smile tugged at his lips as he started to picture Temari at the entrance of the village holding a cup of lemonade, waiting for him with one of those rare smiles on her face, wearing an apron instead of her battle wear, making her look less scary and more civil.

He snapped out of his daydream by a noise coming from the bushes.

"Who's there" spoke Shikamaru

"Please help me" came an elderly voice.

'How troublesome. First I'm dying of the excruciating heat and now a random old lady behind a random bush in the middle of the dessert is asking for help... This could be a trap for all I know' as Shikamaru got closer he started to see a green glow coming off of the bush.

When he looked over the bush, the old lady had disappeared. The second he realized this a green flash bomb went off. He was blinded and thrown off balance onto the ground.

"Temari are you sure he was suppose to arrive today?"

"Yes Gaara" replied Temari, irritated. 'He's probably resting in some cave or something...that lazy, no good for nothing, SLACKER! Making US wait for him while he's taking his precious time getting here'

Seeing the anger radiating off of Temari, Gaara decided to send someone to quicken Shikamaru's pace.

"Kankarou, go and look for him" ordered Gaara

"Why me!? Temari should be the one to go and look for him! We all know why he's coming anyway. He's just coming-" before Kankarou could finish, Temari hit him right in the gut with her fan.

"Shut up Kankarou and do as you're told...He's coming for important business and we need him here as soon as possible" Said Temari trying to fight the blush that was creeping up on her cheeks.

Kankurou started to walk off to the desert in search of Shikamaru while muttering to himself.

"Shikamaru... Hey! Shikamaru wake up...cmon get up!"

"I'm awake Kankarou jeez u don't have to yell so loud"

"Oh man... Temari is going to kill ME if you're dead"

"Kankarou I said I'm awake. Now shut up" said Shikamaru starting to open his eyes.

As Shikamaru started to look around he noticed a mans body that looked exactly like his. Kankarou started to pick the body up and place it on his back.

"Don't worry Shikamaru. I'm going to get u to the hospital as quick as possible" said kankarou to the passed out body as he started to run towards the Sand.

"Kankarou what are you talking about. I'm right here..." Said shikamaru as he watched kankarou get further and further away. No response came out of kankarou as if he couldn't hear him. 'What's going on!' Thought Shikamaru starting to panic. He tried taking a step but couldn't feel the ground. Behind him was the old lady that had asked for help. She was watching him and started to chuckle. Immediately Shikamaru turned around.

"What have you done to me!"

"I haven't done anything to you... It was the bomb that accidentally went off."

"Lady! Tell me how to reverse this!"

"Listen kid, stop panicking. All that has happened is the separation of your soul and body"

" hmm... I see... Is that ALL!?" Shouted Shikamaru. 'How was he suppose to get back in his body when he didn't even know this was possible! I'm not a yamanaka to be coming out of my body'

"Ok I know you're worried but I'll tell u how to get back to your body... You have to get someone that truly loves you to kiss you... And if you don't have someone like that then I feel sorry for you because after a week the separation becomes permanent."

'Oh great. Temari would never kiss me... Ino doesn't love me enough to kiss me... And the rest of the girl population don't even like me... How troublesome...'

"How am I suppose to get someone to kiss me if they can't even hear or see me..." Shikamaru said in his bored tone imagining how his life was going to end because of the fact that no girl would ever kiss him while he's passed out

"You are able to slip into people's body for 5min at the maximum in order to be able to get out and leave the person conscience. If you exceed the 5min. you are forced out of the body and the person you went into passes out."

"Really?" Shikamaru surprised at the new information started to formulate a plan "Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Hmmm... You can also communicate with people through their dreams... I think that's it..."

"Ok thanks!" After that explanation Shikamaru was ready to try everything in his power to get back into his body. But before he left the old lady spoke in a more serious voice.

"Whatever you do, don't try to slip back into your body without someone kissing you... If you do, the second you're soul and body are together... You will die"

"Uhhh..." Chills ran down shikamaru's spine "thanks for the information"

"Anytime!" The old lady said returning to her humorous self.

Shikamaru didn't want to waste time, He started to hover over the trees and started to fly at a medium pace in search of his body.


	2. Chapter 2

'Wow this flying thing really beats walking... WAIT... This is a dream come true! I'm like a cloud!' Shikamaru in his joy started to have fun with flying and did loops in the air 'yup this is the life... I'm light as a feather with no mass to drag me down. To bad I can't stay like this... I wish I could just go into my body whenever I wanted and come out of it as well.'

Shikamaru started to hear voices.

"WAKE UP! Don't be playing games with me shikamaru!" Temari yelled.

As Shikamaru got nearer he saw how temari was grabbing onto his ponytail while yelling at him. He winced at the image. 'My poor body... How do I even put up with that abusive woman...'

shikamaru then remembered about his abilities.

He slowly started to go towards Gaara. If anybody can stop a rampaging Temari, it was Gaara. He entered Gaara and started to move his mouth.

"Temari leave my - I mean shikamaru's body alone"

Temari instantly stopped and looked at him. But he was too busy looking at Gaara's hands move to his control.

"Are you ok Gaara... Why are you looking at your hands like that.."

"I'm fine Temari. Now leave the body alone and carry it to the hospital." Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk as he bossed the oh so mighty Temari.

"Sure Gaara"

Kankarou saw Gaara smirking and made his way next to him. "I didn't know you liked to mess with Temari, Gaara!" Laughing as he watched Temari trying to put shikamaru's head away from her blushed cheeks.

"Kankarou... Do u think she likes Shikamaru more than a friend?" Shikamaru curious to know his response looked serious at kankarou but all he did was pick his nose and looked at his fingertips with interest.

Almost forgetting about the time limit, shikamaru got out of Gaara. "Why do you ask? You never showed interest in Temari's love life before."

Confused of what Kankurou was talking about, Gaara started to head the direction Temari was headed, leaving kankarou behind to pick his nose.

***000000000

At the hospital, Shikamaru floated above his body thinking on how he was going to get Temari to kiss him. He hates to admit it but if there is someone that he wants to love and wants to be loved by, it would be Temari. 'How troublesome... Out of all the women in the world'

he heard someone walk into the room.

He looked and it was Temari! She walked in slowly, looking at his body. She took the seat next to him and started to hold his hand.

"Listen lazy, I don't want you to think I'm worried about you or anything but hurry up and wake up so we can get to work..." Embarrassed to be speaking to an unconscious body, Temari started to blush."if I find out this is your way of getting out of work I'm going to make sure your life becomes more 'troublesome' than it is already!" As she yelled this at him she let go of his hand and stormed out.

Shikamaru didn't know how to process what had just happened. It was so clear now! 'That troublesome woman does like me!' Sure she didn't say she liked him but her being worried about him was enough proof. His celebration was cut short when he heard someone else opening the door to his room.

"I heard what happened Shikamaru... It's too bad... That the green flash bomb didn't permanently kill you" Shikamaru was amazed to see that Sasuke out of all the people was the one speaking straight to him. He wasn't speaking to the unconscious body in front of him but instead was looking up to where he was floating. Every movement he made, Sasuke's sharingan was able to see it.

Unable to comprehend how Sasuke was able to see him he started to get scared."you can see me?" He stuttered.

"Yes and I can hear you"

Shikamaru could see the evil intention in his eyes when he took his gaze away from him and directed it to his body. 'Is Sasuke really trying to kill me!? Why? He help Naruto defeat Obito and at the end he called a truce between him and Naruto... Why is he targetting me.'

The door opened quickly and in walked Temari with... Food? 'Woman he's about to kill my body and all you bring is FOOD!?' At the same time shikamaru felt relief because there was no way Temari would let anything happen to his body.

"What are you doing here Sasuke" Temari was uneasy. Though she knew Sasuke wasn't considered a threat anymore, she still didn't trust him. 'could he be trying to kill Shikamaru?'

"Temari! He's trying to kill me!" Shouted Shikamaru hoping she could hear his cries.

Sasuke quickly retreated his sharingan. "Your Gaaras sister aren't you" he tried to say in a cool voice but saw Temari wasn't like any other girl.

"Yeah I am. Now tell me what you're doing here" she said in a threatening voice getting ready for an attack.

"I was following a suspicious ninja from the land of lightning and saw what he was capable of when he flashed Shikamaru-"

"You were there when Shikamaru was attacked! Why didn't you help him!"

'So she likes Shikamaru, well we can't have that. I could kill her but it would be safer just to make her fall in love with someone else. This should be fun'

"I'm sorry... Temari. But I saw kankarou already on his way towards him so I went after the ninja"

'What is he doing... I thought he was going to attack Temari. Unless he knows I need her and is going to distract Temari long enough for my time to run out!' Shocked Shikamaru just watched Sasuke.

'Did Sasuke just apologize?' Thought Temari as her gaze fell to his lips. 'What are you doing Temari! Get a hold of yourself.' She took her gaze back at Sasuke but he had seen where she had been looking.

"Sasuke, He just passed out he will be fine. You don't need to be here." Temari didn't want to be in a room alone with him anymore. She might like Shikamaru but Sasuke was... Sasuke! it was impossible not to lust over him. Just looking at his eyes made her blush!

'Too easy' thought Sasuke as he walked towards her with a hotty smile. "I'm going to stay in the sand village until he gets better" he said while moving some of Temari's hair out of her face "and if you're not too busy I think I want an escort to show me around" leaning a little closer to Temari's face.

Shikamaru didn't want to look anymore. He knew what was going to happen. It's what every girl dreamed of. Sasuke with his looks could easily win over Temari with no problem. It was selfish of him to stop it from happening. Temari clearly liked him and it didn't take a genius to see it. But what Temari said next took Shikamaru for a surprise.

She took a step back to distance herself from Sasuke "Look Sasuke I'm a busy woman and a troublesome one. If you want an escort I'm sure Kankarou would be more than happy to show you around."

Sasuke took this as his chance to get sometime to form a plan. "Sure Temari. I think I can find a hotel by myself but tell kankarou to meet me in front of the kazekage's building tomorrow morning"

As he left the room, Temari couldn't help but put her hand on her racing heart. "That was too close" she whispered to herself.

"What was?" Said kankarou entering the room and eyeing the food in Temari's hands.

"Nothing!" Temari turned around quickly so that her brother wouldn't see her red as a tomato.

Shikamaru couldn't hold back how happy he was and went into kankarou's body. Temari was taking deep breaths so her heartbeat could return to normal when she felt kankarou's arms wrap around her from behind. "Temari has anyone ever told you what an amazing woman you are" he whispered into her ear.

"Kankarou what have you done now? You never hug anybody" she was about to turn around to feel his temperature when she felt something poking her from behind. Her cheeks started to burn with anger. "Kankarou... you PERVERT! IM YOUR SISTER!" She shouted as she swung a fist nailing him on the jaw.

Kankarou went flying against the wall and passed out. Shikamaru felt bad for kankarou 'guess I should control myself better'

"Men are such pigs!" Temari grumbled to herself. As she went to take a seat next to Shikamaru and started eating. "Troublesome men" she said exasperated.

Shikamaru couldn't help but smile at Temari as she ate. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her how he felt about her. That's pretty much the reason he was coming here in the first place. After thinking about that dream life he had when he was trapped in Madara's jutsu he had come to the conclusion that Temari was the only one for him. He had never shown interest in any women before but with Temari he felt as if he couldn't have enough of her presence. He liked how Temari kept her feelings to herself, she wasn't one to start sharing who she liked. Which made him feel comfortable to be around her and show her he wasn't like those pig headed men who stare at cleavage and how fancy a girl dresses.

He knew that if it wasn't for the trees in the arena at the finals of the chunnin exams he would've been blown away. Just like he knew the moment Temari had saved his life he needed to get stronger to show her what kind of man he could really be. The moment she smiled at him, she had made her mark on his heart.

It felt right, that she was too stubborn to admit her feelings so he had to be the man and sweep her off her feet and admit his own feelings first. After everything, he knew he couldn't afford to lose her... Especially not to Sasuke!

**"""


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting late and she was starting to feel tired from so much time playing shougi by herself, waiting for Shikamaru to wake up. She looked outside at the stars starting to brighten up.

Gaara came in and saw Temari looking out the window and as he closed the door behind him he saw Kankarou passed out against the wall. "Temari..." He spoke cautiously "it's time to go home..."

Kankarou started to move and the first thing he felt was the pain on his jaw. "You and kankarou can go. I think I'm going to spend the night here just in case he wakes up"

Gaara nodded and helped kankarou to his feet. "What did you do?" Asked Gaara in a whisper.

"I don't know..." Rubbing his jaw because of the pain "one second I'm looking at Temari's food and then the next thing I know I'm on the ground with a broken jaw"

"Weird..."

"Yeah..."

***""""""""0000000000000" """"

Temari had fallen asleep. Which gave Shikamaru the perfect opportunity to try to communicate through dreams.

He carefully put his hand on her head but all it did was go through her. 'How does this even work!' He floated above her in a criss-cross position and put his hands into his thinking position and started to think. All of a sudden he felt a chill and opened his eyes. There he saw his parents house covered in snow.

"Mom I said I don't want to learn the ino-shika-cho formation" complained a small nara boy that looked almost like him yet his eyes looked liked... Temari's!

coming out of the nara residence came the fierce sand kunouchi... With an apron! "Shikamaru tell your son to obey his mother!"

Shikamaru was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. 'This is what Temari's dreams are like!?' He suddenly felt eyes on him from below. He looked down and saw a boy who looked exactly like HIM with 2 beautiful green eyes. "What's your name kid?"

Before the kid could respond Temari came and scolded him "Shikadai I've told you millions of times to take your training serious!"

"Yeah yeah I know" was all he said before walking towards the training grounds

Her expression changing from anger to caring in a second. "Shikamaru are you all right?" Temari looked at him with loving eyes.

He couldn't control himself and reached out to her, pulling her so their faces were as close as possible without touching. "You married me?"

"Of course I did you crybaby" she said while softly touching his cheek. "Now let's go inside where it's warm"

Shikamaru didn't care that this was just her dream. He was going to make love to that woman right now! As they walked into the house he quickly closed the door and embraced her from behind. "Temari has anyone ever told you what an amazing woman you are" he started to kiss her neck slowly trying to cherish the moment.

"Shikamaru now isn't the time for that" she said with heavy breaths. Suddenly he heard shouting coming from the kitchen.

"Gaara give me back the last cookie!"

"Kankarou as my oldest brother you've never taught me to share so NO"

"Please!"

"NO"

"My cookie!" kankarou exclaims before jumping over the kitchen table to attack Gaara

Temari was about to step in but Shikamaru grabbed onto her arm and pulled her away from the kitchen. He remembered he needed to tell her what was going on. "Temari I need to tell you something and you need to believe me when I tell you ok?"

Temari saw he was serious and nodded.

"Ok look... The reason I'm unconscious on the hospital bed is because of a green flash bomb. I'm kinda like a ghost. I can see you and hear you but you can't see or hear me." He took a deep breath to calm down so he wouldn't freak Temari out but by the looks of it she looked pretty confused already.

"Shikamaru I think you've had a long day" was her response as she got closer and started to wrap her arms around his neck. "Maybe I can relax you" her haughty breath was all it took to get him returning the embrace.

Before he could plant a kiss on her lips she snaps awake due to someone opening the door to his room, forcing him out of her head. She gets up hugging herself due to the cold climate in the nurse walks in with a blanket and hot chocolate. "Here you go. I thought you might like it since it's so cold tonight"

"Thanks" she said while receiving the blanket and the drink with a genuine smile.

Once the nurse left, Temari couldn't help but stare at shikamaru's body and wonder if what he said in her dream was true 'could it be possible?... No I've just had a long day that's all' she told herself but couldn't help blush at the image of being in his arms.

Shikamaru decided to get help from the one person who would possibly believe him, Gaara. He left the hospital room leaving his body behind 'take good care of me Temari'

***•••••!'.!,...,00000000000

Shikamaru got to Gaara's house and saw the two brothers asleep on the sofa with the tv on. He hovered above Gaara about to put his hands into his thinking position when he heard...

"Brad don't leave me!... I love you!"

"I'm sorry Barbara. It's too late"

kankarou started to twitch in his sleep and whispered 'don't leave Barbara, Brad... She's good for you'

'I can't believe this is what they watch when Temari isn't around...' Shikamaru thought as he put his fingers together into position.

"Gaara over here!" Shouted a little kid from a playground.

"I'm coming!" Said a little Gaara running with a big teddybear.

'Is that Gaara?' He wondered until a kick in the shin got him jumping up and down.

"Who are you?" Asked a little blonde girl with four pigtails; her hands on her hips.

"Why'd you kick me!" He yelled, knowing very well who that troublesome girl was.

Giving him a smirk "because I can, crybaby!"

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" Came a small boy with red hair.

"Gaara I need to tell you something very important" he said recovering from the pain on his shin.

After explaining everything to Gaara he took a deep breath waiting for a response.

"So when I wake up, how am I suppose to know if what you told me is true?"

"When I take possession of somebody I will come to your office and shake your hand " he bend down to pick up the little Temari who had stayed to listen to his explanation.

"Put me down! Put me down right now or I'm going to beat you up!"

"You troublesome girl" he smiled and watched Temari struggle.

He put her down and went into his position to get out of the dream.

He was about to fly away but decided to see if kankarou would believe him. As he opened his eyes he wasn't surprised to see what kankarou dreams about.

"Ohhh kankarou... Come here you bad boy" called a brunette with two buns on her head in a seductive voice.

"No kankarou come here with me"

"No with me!"

"Come to me and I'll let you have your way with me"

"Ladies, ladies There's enough kankarou to go around... Oi! Shikamaru! What are you doing here"

Not wanting to stay any longer he explained as simple as he possibly could. "Kankarou I love Temari but I'm going to be unconscious for a while so if you could help me out by keeping Sasuke away from her that would be great. I'll also make sure she never punches your jaw again." Before kankarou could reply he left

As he headed towards the hospital he saw Sasuke coming out of it. 'What was he doing here' thought shikamaru and immediately flew to his hospital room. When he got there he saw Temari... Crying?. She had the hospital blanket on her face trying to clean up any evidence of tears as new ones kept coming. Shikamaru couldn't stand seeing her like this. But before he did anything she started to speak through her sobs.

"Shikamaru... If you really are hovering around there please come into my dreams and tell me again...I also want you to know that I'll be stronger next time"

'Stronger?... What happened while I was away!'


	4. Chapter 4

While shikamaru was away...

"Temari..."

"What are you doing here Sasuke?"

"Just came to check on shikamaru... Why are you still here? It's late."

Trying to keep her cool she didn't let his presence make her nervous "I'm going to be staying here for tonight just in case he wakes up and needs someone to fill him in on what happened"

"I see.." He said as he made his way to sit next to her "you're a good friend you know that?"

Blushing. "thanks" was all she could say

Inwardly laughing at himself for the new character he was playing out to be, Sasuke felt he had some control so he got closer. "You know Temari you're a strong kunouchi. One of the strongest there could possibly be.." He turned Temari's face to look at his "I like that about you"

Her heart started racing. She didn't know what to say or how to act "really?"

"Yes I do" he said as he leaned closer and closer

Temari had never kissed anybody before so when Sasuke's lips started to brush hers, she didn't know how to respond.

She was trying to get the hang of it but his movement wasn't making sense to her. She decided just to go with the flow and do it as she thought fit.

All of a sudden after some minutes she had realized her grave mistake. The reason she had never kissed anyone was because she was waiting on shikamaru. Though they have never confessed their feelings for each other, they both knew somehow that they were meant for each other and until they decided too they would wait for one another until the time was right.

She quickly stood up "Sasuke I think it's late and you should get some rest"

"I'm a big boy Temari" he stood up, and looked her straight in the eyes and saw she wasn't wavering "but if you say so then ok" he made his way to the door

When the door shut she couldn't help but feel like a trader.'What will shikamaru think of me now... That I'm just like those girls that chase after men.' Tears started to run down her cheeks. 'He won't ever look at me the same.'

Now...

Temari had fallen asleep in tears. Shikamaru had never seen her like this. He never knew how vulnerable she could get. He always considered her untouchable, no one had ever broken her emotionally or physically. He wanted to comfort her so he took his position and closed his eyes to enter her dream.

He opened his eyes.

Nothing.

He tried again. He closed his eyes harder.

Nothing.

"What's going on"

He tried one more time but nothing.

'Sasuke must've done something'

Looking out the window he saw how the stars brightened the dark night. 'I wonder how tomorrow is going to be like'

'So I guess it was only a one time dream. Shikamaru isn't hovering around like that dream made me believe' she said with her eyes closed in a sleeping position.

She heard the door open but didn't bother to move. Whoever it was could just leave a message. Right now she wanted to be left alone. To her surprise the person left a message and walked out.

After she heard the door close shut she got up and read the note:

Temari, I'm going to take Sasuke to train in our training area close to the waterfall.

-kankarou

'Wow since when does kankarou want to train? This is totally weird. He calls being cooped up in his room with his puppets training. And even if Sasuke was the one to suggest it, he wouldn't do it because he doesn't like to expose his puppets in unnecessary battle.' She grabbed her stuff and raced out to see if he was actually using his puppets.

Shikamaru had been floating in the sky when he heard Temari walk out the hospital doors. She really had a distinct voice. "Don't let anybody strange enter his room" her command had scared the nurse at the front desk "y-yes lady Temari"

Shikamaru followed her. He didn't know what else to do at the moment so he wanted to see what she was up too.

"Hey Sasuke" heaving for air "let's take a break. I'm exhausted!" Kankarou said letting his knees crash onto the ground

Rolling his eyes at how weak a jounin of the sand could be Sasuke took of his shirt and started to walk toward the waterfall. He was disappointed that kankarou being the kazekage's BROTHER wasn't a challenge for him, he was suppose to be strong... Oh well...

"Kankarou, if you want, you can go get some food and we'll eat here"

Kankarou jumped up in relief at Sasuke's suggestion. His plan was working well; he wanted to keep Sasuke away from Temari and the only way to do that was to take him to the furthest training grounds from the village. 'You better thank me shikamaru because I don't put myself through physical pain for just anybody!'

After kankarou was out of sight Sasuke was planning on also returning to the village to find Temari but before he made a move he sensed her coming.

"Where's kankarou?"

"He left to get food" splashing some water against his face.

Curiosity was killing her. She had to know! 'I knew I shouldn't have stopped to argue with Matsuri!'

"So... Did kankarou put up a fight?"

He stood up letting the water drip from his face to his exposed chest and turned to her. "Not at all... How did he even become jounin?"

She tried keeping her eyes straight with his but they kept drifting down to his wet, toned abs. "He has some skill" she said lifting back her sight to his face "he just doesn't like showing it unless it's necessary" she could see how his lips moved so hypnotically. 'Man... He's gorgeous... WHOA. I'm not that type of girl! Gosh temari get a hold of yourself!'

He saw her expression change from lust to anger and from anger to exhaustion, as if she was having a battle in the inside. "Ohhh... So why are you here?"

"I came to see Kankarou. He's always finding a way to skip out on training so when I found out he was training with you I wanted to see him in action"

"I see... Well he wasn't a challenge and he started complaining so we stopped." Letting out a loud sigh "and here I thought all sunan ninja were fierce"

Temari perked up. It had been too long since she's had a decent training buddy. Usually Gaara would be enough but since he was always busy, it was rare to ever get some training done with him which left her with her couch potato brother, Kankarou.

Sasuke, seeing the joy cross her face, decided to see if she was anywhere near a challenge to him; he doubted it since her older brother wasn't good enough, but if it would mean making her happy why not? "So you wanna fight?"

She didn't want to sound too eager so she took a while to think. "Sure why not... I'm not busy" she gave him a smirk "but I'm not a pushover like Kankarou so don't underestimate me" she unstrapped her fan and let it fall to the ground.

"Alright then" keeping a cocky smile on his face "so you want to use only taijutsu? That's fine with me. But if I pin you down, I get you all to myself for a whole day"

"And if I pin YOU down.." she said with her overconfident smirk "You do whatever I say for a whole day" even though she seemed confident she wasn't too sure anymore because of the way his body was distracting her. 'Why did I accept to this? Temari what's wrong with you!'

"Hmm... You're very confident for someone who's seen my strength. Lets hope you're not all talk" he dashed to her, aiming more to unbalance her instead of hitting her with full on blows.

Temari saw his intentions and wasn't going to allow him to go easy on her so instead of dodging his attacks she decided to go on offense.

Her change of fighting caught him by surprise. Every time he threw a punch she would as well, diverting his attention to blocking her hit instead of concentrating on the aim and power of his own punches. 'She is a challenge'

Though she was able to hold her own, she could feel herself running out of stamina. They had been at it for 20 minutes now and both of them were starting to breath hard. After blocking some more kicks and punches she got caught off guard. He pinned her down by throwing his weight on her, he let his arms catch his fall so he wouldn't crash hard on her.

"I guess I win" he said panting. He looked down at her and smiled weakly "you're mine tomorrow"

She could feel her cheeks growing warmer with how close she and him were. She could feel his breaths in the inside making his body move on hers. It wasn't in her nature to be embarrassed though "I guess I am"

He kept his eyes on hers while his breaths became even. He let one arm fall on its elbow and with the other hand grabbed one of her hands and guided it to his chest where his heart was.

His face was only a breath away from hers. Sweat was running down his forehead and dripped onto hers. He was feeling something in his stomach that concerned him... 'am I falling for her!?'


End file.
